Container-closure assemblies of the generally type described above are not new per se.
Closures of this general type are shown in the patents listed below.
BOWES ET AL. PA0 BICAMERAL CONTAINER PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,369 PA0 Issued: Nov. 10, 1964 PA0 HOMMA PA0 CONTAINER WITH PLURAL POUR SPOUTS AND FRANGIBLE CLOSURE PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,976 PA0 Issued: Oct. 20, 1968 PA0 O'CONNOR ET AL. PA0 CONTAINER HAVING SAFETY CLOSURE PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,513 PA0 Issued: Oct. 15, 1974 PA0 GEAVES PA0 CONTAINER CLOSURE METHOD PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,501 PA0 Issued: May 31, 1988